


Not so mysterious gifts

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce wakes up with a surprise in his bed.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Not so mysterious gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put I Get to Love You by Ruelle in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/3CV4lFELdziNM1OnHU8nwz?si=GXhftg_CTUuwd4KYJXGVzg
> 
> Day fifth: Jeremiah courting Bruce.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce never courted anyone, he did not see himself so interested in anyone, and also had never been courted, he thought it was a waste of time, cliché. After all, they were already in the 21st century.

That is, until one day he woke up and a box with a bow tie was on top of his bed, first he thought it was Alfred, but Alfred was not to give gifts, nor Jim, he wondered if he forget any special event. The doubts ended the moment Bruce opened the box. It was one of Jeremiah's coats. When they were working on the generator, Bruce always saw himself covered in that jacket when he was in a chair, it was soft and comfortable, it smelled like Jeremiah. 

But why did you decide to send it to Bruce? If he wanted to make a romantic gesture, Bruce was sure he would try to blow up another bridge or burn the city in the name of love. It was a beautiful but sadistic gesture. There was no note, only the jacket, Bruce would never admit to doing that, but he took the jacket and brought it to his nose, smelled like Jeremiah, he still smelled the same even after the gas, it was Bruce's favorite smell, smelled like home.

At the end of the day, Bruce would also deny that he slept hugged with his coat.

Bruce decided not to object, he took a shower and put his coat on top, Alfred questioned him because he was wearing a coat that was not black, but Bruce lost him saying he wanted to renew his wardrobe, Alfred of course did not buy, but he did not ask for anything else either.

The second time Bruce woke up with a gift on his bed was 2 days later, this time it was a small box, inside they had chocolates and a note this time.

"I'm glad you wore the jacket, it suits you."

No signature, but Bruce didn't need to know who did it. He saw himself smiling, strangely enough not to worry that Jeremiah was coming into his room at night, he should tell someone, but he thought it best to keep quiet. He didn't think Alfred would complain, since Bruce had asked Jeremiah to look like he was killing innocent people in exchange for them going out together from time to time, apart from the meetings. Alfred looked good with Jeremiah. Five days before he could see Jeremiah, they were busy this week, he honestly thought Jeremiah would get tired of waiting and show up soon, but he seemed content to just leave presents. He was happy but a little disappointed, he wanted to see Jeremiah, he thought he was being too sticky, and he would never admit it out loud.

Perhaps only for Jeremiah, he always saw himself speaking his deep thoughts to Jeremiah.

Three days before Bruce saw Jeremiah, he woke up with another gift in his bed, this time black flowers, Bruce's favorite, but he didn't remember telling Jeremiah about it, he smiled smelling the flowers, no card again. Alfred didn't question when he entered Bruce's room, he just put the flowers in a jar and left them beside the bed. He thought Alfred was suspicious of how he got the flowers. Especially after asking Bruce how Jeremiah was doing.

With one day left before Bruce saw Jeremiah, Bruce woke up, no, he was woken up in the middle of the morning by Jeremiah himself. Bruce looked at him confused. 

"You're early. Like 1 day early.'' He said sitting on the bed and passing his hands over his face trying to scare away sleep.

"I couldn't wait to see you, I wanted to give you this gift in person." Jeremiah speaks with a big smile on his face, Bruce looks at the little box in Jeremiah's hands, he picks up the box and waits for Jeremiah to complain, he doesn't complain so Bruce opens the box. It was a necklace with a bat's pendant wearing a clown hat. 

"I've only been Batman for a week and you're already making my brand." He can't help himself and gives Jeremiah a smile by playing with it.

" **We** 've being on this thing'' Jeremiah's emphasis on us and Bruce turns his eyes.

"I told you, Jeremiah, we're not working together, I'd push you out of a building in the third month.'' Bruce takes the necklace and puts it "It's beautiful, thank you" Bruce kisses Jeremiah on the cheek.

"All for you, Bruce." Jeremiah puts one hand on Bruce's cheek. "And yes, we, when we stopped that bandit together a week ago, seemed like we had been doing this for years.''

"No, it didn't, I had to keep throwing a batrang at your hand all the time so you wouldn't stab him" Bruce complains but doesn't take Jeremiah's hand away from him, he just puts one hand on top of Jeremiah's. 

"I said I'd stop killing innocent people, Bruce, but I promise I'll try to settle for it when you're around" He gives Bruce a kiss on the nose.

"Lucky me" Bruce says ironically. He hears Alfred knocking on the door.

"Master B. Breakfast is ready, for you too Mr. Valeska" and then they hear footsteps going away. Bruce looks at Jeremiah and sigh dramatically.

"I think Alfred has just summoned you to have breakfast with us," Jeremiah laughs.

"I'm afraid so, I'll be downstairs waiting for you, unless you wanted me to go into the shower with you?". Bruce throws a pillow at Jeremiah and gets out of bed.

"Don't even think about touching my plate." Bruce walks into the bathroom.

He didn't think his day would start that way, in fact he didn't think he and Jeremiah would understand each other so easily, not even when they started dating, but if they kept up this domestic dynamic, Bruce thought they'd be fine.

  
•

Spoiler Alert: That same day they arrested another bandit together, in the end, Jeremiah won and he and Bruce became partners in crime, or against crime, whatever you see. And also a bonus: The iconic powerful couple from Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
